Mighty Morphin 1: Remixed
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Okay... this is kind of a PR crossover where nobody has the same morpher & there are all different teams. It's going to be weird.


Chapter One: Day of the Dumpster

This is an alternate universe… a VERY messed up PR universe. No, I do not own the Power Rangers. Sniffle. Anyway, this is a weird idea of mine that you can feel free to flame. I probably deserve it… especially once I start messing with canon couples, including ones I like. (Okay, this was mostly slips of names out of a container but I ensured Billy/Kim… and had Gem & Gemma together since I'm not **that** crazy yet. Strangely all 4 will be in the same season. Other than that, this was entirely random. I think. Although I **will** feel free to mess with allies & 'civilian' HQs.

Radio: It's a nice day today in Angel Grove…

Inside Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym several young teens were hanging out. A black-haired young man with tawny skin dressed in a red T-shirt and jeans was battering a punching bag. **(Yes, it's a little Eric… with as many issues as ever) **In a corner a fair-skinned young man with wavy shoulder-length brown hair in a yellow shirt, white undershirt, and khaki pants was tinkering with an engine **(Dude… it's Dustin. 'Nuff said.) **Sitting across from each other were two teenage girls; one with clipped black hair and tawny skin in a green T-shirt and black capri pants and the other with long silky black hair and fair skin in a blue sundress. **(Uh-huh, it's the Rocca twins. However, Vida won't get her DJing hands on a morpher ****yet****, although Madison won't be able to keep her hands off hers once she gets it.) **A young man with shoulder length dark brown hair in a black T-shirt and jeans was teaching a karate class on the far side of the room **(It's a more well-adjusted Tommy… I swear this was a freak of nature. I didn't make this happen. Swear by smoothies.) **And finally a lean brunette in a pink tank top and white shorts was practicing kung fu by herself in a corner **(Yep, it's Jen. She's not from the future this time & isn't quite as defiant, but I'm already preparing myself for all the flames from Wes/Jen shippers and Madison/Nick shippers and Eric/Taylor shippers… I love all those pairings too BUT this is a mutated universe, okay?)**

A few minutes later the six were in the Juice Bar section of the area. Vida told her twin sister, "I'll see you later, Maddie. I want to go check out the latest records in the Music Deck."

"Okay, sis," Maddie nodded as she took a seat with the others. So Vida loped off. Jen asked Dustin, "What the heck were you working on, Dustin?"

"An engine that works off olive oil, dude."

"Only you, Dustin," Jen shook her head in resigned amusement as she sipped her smoothie. Dustin beamed proudly. Finishing off his smoothie Eric commented, "How was class today Tommy?"

"Good," Tommy told him. "I still think you should be my co-teacher."

"Nuh-uh," Eric shook his head vehemently. Madison giggled. As the quintet sat at the table enjoying their smoothies, an earthquake suddenly shook the ground below them. Leaping up Jen demanded, "What the heck?!"

"DUDE!!!" Dustin agreed, holding his arms out for balance. Panicked Madison yelled, "Everyone outside!"

Running they went out onto the street as the earthquake continued. Next thing they knew, they were sucked up in multi-colored beams of light. When the light faded from their eyes they found themselves in a circular chamber ringed by consuls featuring futuristic-looking technology with a small opening leading to a sealed doorway. A colorful droid approached them.

"Ai ai ai! Teenagers!"

"We're only fourteen… we're hardly teenagers," Madison told it shyly. Eric snorted.

"Speak for yourself!"

"Welcome," boomed a voice from above. Looking up, the teens saw a vast tube containing a bald glowing green head. Tommy and Eric exchanged nervous looks. On the other hand, Dustin was totally psyched.

"Dude! Like I bet you're going to give us awesome powers so we can save the world from whatever caused that earthquake, right dude?"

Jen sighed, "Dustin, what have I told you about having caffeine any time you have a heart beat?"

"Uh… not to have caffeine?"

Jen nodded. Dustin protested, "But that's what happens in all the comic books!"

"Whatever comic books are, they are correct," the voice boomed. "I am Zordon. Ten thousand years ago, I sealed away the evil Rita Repulsa and her henchmen. But today…"

An image appeared in the round white orb attached to the consul. Two astronauts opened up a medium-sized round door on a distant planet, releasing a woman in a large gown with hair in two spikes as well as several other beings. As the image faded into whiteness Zordon resumed speaking.

"Rita will stop at nothing to take over Earth. You must be its protectors."

"Us?" Madison squeaked. The droid nodded. "You."

"Uh… what's your name?" Tommy inquired. Surprised the droid responded, "Me? I'm Alpha 5."

"Where are the other four Alphas?" Eric joked. Alpha 5 commented, "I do not know."

"Alpha, give them the Power Coins."

"Oh, right! Ai ai ai!" Hurriedly the droid got out a green box and opened it. Resting on the white velvet inside were five gold coins; one with a T-Rex on it, one with a Triceratops on it, one with a Sabertooth on it, one with a Mastodon on it, and one with a Pterodactyl on it. Zordon told the teens, "Choose your coin."

Eric grabbed the T-Rex almost at once. Feeling the energy radiate up his arm he grinned, "Cool!"

Shyly Madison reached out for the Triceratops, and a beaming Dustin picked up the Sabertooth. Tommy got the Mastodon, and Jen the Pterodactyl. As he continued studying his Coin Eric asked, "Now what?"

"Now you go use them to protect the Earth."

"But don't tell anyone you have them unless absolutely necessary!" Alpha warned them. The teens nodded soberly. Zordon told them, "Goldar and some Putties can be found in the park. You can activate the Power Coins by saying 'It's Morphing Time!'"

"Let's go kick butt then!" Jen nodded. Alpha told them as the droid hurried over to a keyboard, "I'll teleport you to the park."

"Right," Eric nodded. Pressing a button Alpha said, "Ai ai ai! Here we go!"

This time they each had their own beam of light. (Do I really have to tell you what colors the beams were? Might as well.) Eric's was red; Madison's was blue; Dustin's was yellow; Tommy's was black; and Jen's was pink. When the light faded they were in the park. People were fleeing in all directions from a large group of grey beings with frightening faces with curved blades and their leader, which appeared to be a winged gold monkey. Stepping forward, Eric held his Power Coin out in front of him.

"It's Morphing Time! Red Power Ranger!"

In a bright flash of light Eric turned into the Red Power Ranger. Looking down at his gloved hands he commented, "Not bad."

"Dude!" Dustin beamed, getting out his Power Coin. "It's Morphing Time! Yellow Power Ranger!"

"Yeah!" he grinned, checking out his new look. Feeling more than a little nervous Madison got out her Power Coin.

"It's Morphing Time! Blue Power Ranger!"

She got into a defensive position. "Bring it, bad guys."

Grinning Tommy called out, "It's Morphing Time! Black Power Ranger!"

"Oh yeah!" Jen laughed. "It's Morphing Time! Pink Power Ranger!"  
"My mistress will take over this world, puny humans!" Goldar roared. Jen commented, "He did not just call us puny."

"He did," Tommy replied. Eric broke in, "Then let's go!"

The five went into action, kicking and punching Putties. Seeing his teammates were doing fine, Eric attacked Goldar. With a growl Goldar fought back. But with his already honed skills further enhanced by the Power Coin, Eric kicked the monster into a tree just as Jen defeated the last of the Putties. For a moment Goldar laid still. Then from far above a magical incantation was spoken, and with a shimmering light Goldar grew to be several stories tall. Tapping into the walkie-talkie Tommy told Alpha, "Uh, Alpha, we have a small problem."

"Make that a big problem," Jen corrected him. Zordon's reassuring voice came onto the line.

"Rangers, you can access the Dino Zords in order to combat giant-sized monsters, and giant-sized monsters alone."

"How?" Madison inquired.

"By saying: 'Dino Zords Awaken!'"

"Dino Zords Awaken!" the five Rangers shouted as one. True to what Zordon had said, the five Dino Zords soon approached, matching the Power Coins. Combining into the Dino MegaZord the Rangers soon were battling Goldar. This fight was a harder one, but in the end he was defeated again.

"I'll be back," he warned them, back to normal size, before disappearing in a poof of gold smoke. Once back on the ground, the Zords having returned to their resting places, Madison asked Zordon, "Um… how do we demorph?"

"Say 'unmorph'."

"Unmorph," the five chorused, and the Power Ranger suits disappeared. Jen pumped a fist into the air.

"We did it!"

"Yeah, but this is just the beginning," Tommy reminded her. Feeling a slight buzz Dustin warned the others, "Dudes, I think we're about to be beamed up again."

The next moment the beams of light returned to take them back to where Zordon and Alpha 5 were.

SO??? Oh, in case anyone's wondering 'Technoblood' has pretty much died. So now you have to deal with this mess instead. My apologies. But review anyway!


End file.
